


All I need

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [3]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: After accidentally running into a mysterious female student at Uni on his first day, Tom tries his hardest to figure out who she is, though once he does he finds there's more to her than meets the eye.





	1. I'm the next act, waiting in the wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another Radiohead fic my Mischiefed. This one is a request actually for my Tumblr blog, which can be found here===> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radiohead-fanfiction-requests  
> If you would like to request a fic go there and get a hold of me and I'll do my best to get them out!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always I don't own Radiohead only the OFC.

It was the first day of Uni and it was raining cats and dogs and on top of that Thom was running late because of a faulty alarm clock. Of course he was in such a hurry that he forgot his umbrella and Thom couldn't help but think that the day couldn't get any worse, famous last words. As soon as he pulled into the car park the rain seemed to get harder, so thick that he couldn't see a foot in front of his face.  
"And sometimes the rain even seemed to come straight up from underneath." said Thom in his best Forrest Gump voice as he rolled his eyes. He leaned over to the passenger seat and went through his bag to make sure he had everything, which came to a surprise as him that he had. He threw his bag over his shoulder and turned off the car and took a deep breath before throwing open the door and running into the storm. 

Poor Thom was too busy trying to cover his eyes to the rain that he didn't see the building in front of him until it was too late. He jumped back but it still wasn't enough for him to not hit the building, just not as hard as it would have if he wouldn't have seen it. He let out a groan as he put his hand against the wall. He looked back out to the storm and decided that it wasn't a good idea to try and make it to the main building again. He walked around the side and finally found a door and decided to head inside and see if there was a computer he could use to send out an email to the teacher of the class he was now missing.  
He opened the door and a burst of cold air hit him, causing him to shiver as he walked in and looked around. She shook the water off of his jacket and ran his hands through his hair and he couldn't help but think about cutting it but then he thought better of it with a shake of his head. He was too busy thinking that he had not realized that he was hearing faint piano playing. He stopped and looked around, trying to pin point which way it was coming from, though he really only had two options, straight or right. The piano playing spike in volume, but only for a couple bars before getting softer again. The spike was enough for him to know that he needed to go right. Of course if it's anything to do with music Thom needed to be a part of it. He slowly walked toward the noise and he couldn't help but think of the stories he read about Sirens on the high seas leading sailors to their deaths. He shook his head of that thought as well.  
"You've got too big of an imagination" he said to himself as he continued on. He came to the end of the hallway and stopped himself in front of the very last door. He wanted to walk straight in but he didn't want to bother the person playing. He instead decided to peak through the window to see who was playing. When his eye's finally fell onto the person he let out a gasp. Behind the piano sits a woman with mid back length blond hair that seemed to go back and forth between grey and silver if the light hit it just right. He couldn't see her face though as he back was to the door. He was about to try and walk into the room quietly as to not disrupt her but he saw out of the corner of his eye that the rain had stopped. He looked between the woman and the window and let out a groan and decided that he should still attempt to make his next class and save the rest of the day. He reluctantly turned and headed back down the hallway and out of the building and to the main building. 

The rest of the day had Thom thinking about the woman he had saw in the morning and unconsciously looking out for her. He had figured that not everyone had hair like hers and would stand out, Thom of course was mistaken apparently because he hadn't seen her at all. He had already decided that he would go back to the building from the morning and see if she had gone back there.  
The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Thom who, for some reason, seemed drawn to the mysterious woman he had seen that morning, and his mind went back to the Sirens. He was deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had entered the building as was in front of the door, he almost ran into that one too. To this he shook his head and looked inside but the room was empty and he found that he was very disappointed that she wasn't there. He glanced at his watch and decided that it was about time to get back to his flat. 

As Thom pulled into the complex he saw a moving truck and men going back and forth with furniture and boxes. He watched them go back and forth for a couple minutes before digging his keys out of his pocket and heading toward his door. He had just stepped inside and threw his keys into the bowl by the door when a voice came from his living room.  
"You're out of crisps" it said. Thom of course jumped out of his skin and peaked around the corner to see Colin sitting on his sofa, channel surfing.  
"Seriously?! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack....Wait, how did you get in here?" He asked as he walked fully into the flat and set his bag down.  
"You've got to be cleverer where you hide your spare key mate" he said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.  
"And what do you mean I'm out of crisps, I had a full bag yesterday" he said as he went to the kitchen to look for them.  
"Totally finished them off. You really need to go to the store and get real food. Crisps and leftover pizza is not a good combo" he said, finally putting the remote down and getting up to meet him in the kitchen.  
"Don't you have food at your place?" He asked as he started to go through the fridge, though what Colin had said was true.  
"Yea, if Jonathan doesn't get to it first. I swear, that kid can pack away a lot, and still not gain a pound" he said with a laugh.  
"So you then assume I have food. Kinda back fired on you didn't it?" Thom shot back with a smirk over his shoulder as he shut the door.  
"Just a bit. So, did you see that someone is moving in to the empty apartment across the way? It's about time innit?" Asked Colin and he lifted himself onto the counter as Thom moved on to the cabinets next, though he was certain that it was all in vain.  
"Yea, saw them when I pulled up. Wonder who the poor sod is. I'm sure the details of the previous owners wasn't exactly straight forward" he said with a laugh.  
"Probably not" he said as he picked up a rag that was on the counter and started messing around with it.  
"Wanna take bets on how long this one will last?" Asked Thom.  
"Hell no, you've won the last three times, I know when I'm beat" he said as he twisted the towel and snapped Thom in the thigh with it as he bent over to look at the bottom cabinets. Thom jumped and turned on him. Colin went for another hit and Thom grabbed the towel.  
"Wanker" was all he said as he pulled as hard as he could, causing Colin to slide off of the counter in his surprise. They wrestled a bit before Thom managed to get the towel away from him and give him a good whack on the arm before throwing the towel in the sink. After the two had caught their breaths from all the laughing they decided to order in pizza and chill the rest of the night.  
"So, how did the first day of classes go?" Asked Colin as he took a bite out of his slice.  
"Bloody awful! My alarm clock didn't go off, so I was late, it was raining cats and dogs by the time I had managed to get ready and out of the house, forgot my umbrella and managed to almost run head first into a building." He said as he thought back to the morning. "Though, I did manage to stumble across this chick playing piano" he said.  
"Oh, a chick, get her number then?" Asked Colin as he rose his eyebrows suggestively.  
"No, I didn't even get to properly meet her. I was going to say hi but the rain stopped and I just barely had time to get to my next class. I did look for her though, but she was gone" he said, sounded a bit disappointed.  
"Maybe it was a ghost or something. That campus is old" he said.  
"Yea, because ghosts exist" he shot back with a laugh.  
"Say's the one who blames things on aliens"  
"Just because I blame things on aliens doesn't mean I believe in those either" he said as he flicked a pepperoni at Colin, who managed to open his mouth and catch it. "Good boy" he said mockingly, to which Colin hit him over the head with one of the pillows, which resulted in another wrestling match with Colin using his height to pin Thom down. "Bloody Greenwood's" he said as he tapped out, to which Colin laughed. 

The rest of the night they had decided to watch a movie before Colin decided that he needed to get back to Jonny and prepare himself for his classes tomorrow. Thom bid him farewell and decided that it was late enough to be able to go to bed, this time making sure that his alarm was set and will go off the next morning.


	2. I'm an animal, Trapped in your hot car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two!!! Hope you guy's enjoy!

The next week had Thom trying to find the mysterious woman that he found the first day of Uni but he was out of luck. Every time he'd catch a glimpse of her in the hall or around the music building she would always disappear before he could get to her. On top of that the new neighbors turned out to be a bit creepy, creepier than he was used to at least. There was always weird music coming from it at odd hours, or all the lights would be off except for candles in the front windows. He would see an older woman leave occasionally but more often than not they didn't come outside at all. Thom's mind of course went straight to witches or something, especially after the neighborhood animals started disappearing, which put him off even more. 

Three weeks into Uni Thom had both Colin and Jonny over for dinner, because Colin was tired of Jonny eating them out of house and home and figured it was Thom's turn.   
"He's growing, what do you expect" Thom said on the phone when Colin had suggested it, but he couldn't deny them for dinner. So there he was with Colin and Jonny sat at his table all eating spaghetti because it was the only thing he could think of that he could make a lot of and, hopefully, fill up Jonny for a bit, and talking about the weird neighbor.   
"How can you be sure she's taking the animals? Maybe the complex is cracking down on the strays and giving them to the shelters" said Jonny as he took another bite.   
"But I haven't seen the staff around picking them up, they just disappear" he said and Colin laughed.   
"You, my friend, have an over-active imagination. I'm sure she's normal, just a bit off" said Colin, pushing the rest of his pasta onto Jonny's plate.   
"You haven't seen her though. There's definitely something off with her" he said as he finished off his plate.   
"What about your mysterious girlfriend? Any more sightings of her?" Asked Colin. Thom sighed.   
"No. Every time I get close to catching up with her she disappears. It's not natural" he said as he gathered his and Colin's plate, leaving Jonny to finish his.   
"Maybe she's a ghost only you can see. The school is old, I'm sure there's a lot of ghosts hanging around" said Jonny before taking another bite.   
"Ghost's don't exist Jon-Jon" he said.   
"Yet you believe that the neighbors a witch that sacrifices the neighborhood strays to Satan for some crazy ritual or something" said Colin as he stood up and went to the couch and flopped down and turned on the TV to go through channels.   
"Witches are more plausible than ghosts" he said as he finished cleaning the dishes and putting them in the drying rack and made his way to the couch and took the remote from Colin as he sat down and turned to the news channel.   
"Checking to see if your local witch managed to bring about the apocalypse then?" Teased Colin.   
"Piss off. It's good to watch the news, gotta keep informed, even if it is a bit once sided" said Thom as he pulled his feet under him and watched the news program and Colin rolled his eyes.   
"Boring" said Colin as he looked to the dining room table.   
"Didn't die of over eating did you Jonathan?" Asked Colin, who got a muffled response from his brother.   
"So, Ed and Phil are going to be back for holiday, I think we should try and get together and put together some more songs, me and Jon-Jon have been talking about some songs and think it'd be awesome" said Thom as he heard the chair scrape against the floor and then the water running in the sink before Jonny came out and sat down between the two and started watching the news as well.   
"The songs sound cool, at least from what I can get from Thom" said Jonny, not taking his eyes off the TV.   
"Well you'll have to show them to me when we get home" said Colin, patting his brother on the back, who just nodded. 

The next morning was a Saturday and Thom decided to sleep in a bit, he had been getting up early every day to get to his classes to try and catch the woman, to no avail, and on the weekends, he was actually getting up and doing his homework. When he finally decided to roll out of bed he dressed in a pair of jeans and a Pixies T-shirt and headed out to get the mail. As he was walking back he flipped through it and stopped in his tracks when he saw a letter addressed to his creepy neighbor. He let out a groan but knew he couldn't just not deliver it. He let out a sigh and made his way to the apartment.   
He didn't know how long he stood in front of the door before he finally built up enough nerve to knock on the door. There was some shuffling around before the door finally opened to reveal the woman Thom had been chasing the past couple weeks. His eyes go wide and he let out a gasp.   
"It's you?" He said in shock, to which the woman tilted her head to the side confused.   
"I'm sorry?" She asked, and Thom couldn't believe the voice, it was almost like a chorus of angels singing. He shook his head to clear it.   
"No, I'm sorry. You go to my university. I've actually been trying to find you for a while. I heard you playing the beginning of the semester and I wanted to tell you that you're a good player, but you always seem to disappear before I could approach you" he said then shook his head and again and facepalmed. The woman laughed at this, which was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he couldn't help but think of what had gotten into him.   
"Well I'm sorry that you kept missing me. I'm usually very busy, my mother's a bit strict and I don't like to make her too mad" she said with a small laugh. "Was there something you needed?" She asked.   
"Oh, yea, uhm, a letter for you got mixed up in mine and I thought I should return it" he said as he held out the letter. She smiled and took it.   
"Thank you" she said as she looked it over. "I take it you're across the way then?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe. Thom smiled and looked over his shoulder to his door.   
"Yea, I'm Thom, by the way" he said as he put his hand out. The woman smiled bigger and put her hand out as well.   
"Isabel" she said as she took his hand and shook it and he could have sworn he felt a spark go through his hand. They looked at each other before she dropped his hand.   
"Isabel! Get inside!" Yelled a voice from deep inside the apartment. Isabel's smile faded and her head went down. "Yes Mother!" she said as she turned back to Thom. "It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you around" she said as she pushed herself off of the door frame and grabbed the door.   
"Like wise, have a nice day" he said as he waved and turned back to his apartment as she shut the door.   
Back in his apartment he had to stop to catch his breath. There was definitely something about her, but he was also happy that he managed to run into her and at least have her name. He had hoped that because they talked she'd be more open to talking to him during University, though he would try and not get his hopes up. 

Thom's alarm woke him at 630 that Monday and he groaned. He had been up all night the night before attempting to get a report done which he decided to do last minute as opposed to actually staying on top of his work. He rolled over and hit the alarm to shut it off before rolling out of bed and starting his morning routine.   
He had made it to the school with time to spare and he was glad for it. He couldn't get his printer to work so he decided to head to the library to print off the report before class. As he walked in and went for the computer lab he saw a familiar head sitting at one of the computers. He smiled and walked up to her.   
"Isabel, right?" He said? She jumped a bit and turned to look at him. It took her a minute but she smiled up at him.   
"Yes. And Thom right?" She said back and he smiled and nodded.   
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the computer beside hers.   
"Not at all" she said as she went back to what she was working on.   
"Did you have a nice weekend?" He asked as he set his bag down and pulled out a USB drive before sitting down and logging into the computer.   
"It was alright. Mother doesn't really let me do things, she's a bit sick and I'm usually the one that has to take care of her, but it was nice none the less, and yours?" She asked. Thom was a bit sad that she seemed to always be stuck inside most of the time but he decided to not comment on it.   
"It was fine. Watched a couple movies and chatted with a couple mates" he said as he pulled up the main screen and plugged in the USB and started to search for his report.   
"I haven't seen any movies in lord knows how long. Mother doesn't like them, though I do sneak one in every once in a while, while I'm here sometimes. Though it's always some documentary, but it's alright, it helps with some classes." She said with a smile. Thom listened and he saw an opportunity.   
"If you wanted, and if your mum would let you, would you like to come over this weekend and we can watch a couple?" He asked. She perked up and looked at him.   
"I'd love too! Though I don't think mother would let me, I can still ask. I mean, it's only across the hall" she said. "I will ask when I get home" she said as she went back to her computer. Thom smiled, getting a bit excited as well.   
"Well I hope she says yes" he said as he finally found his file and printed it. "Well, I should get going, it was nice talking to you again" he said as he took the USB out and gathered his things.   
"It was nice seeing you again too. Hope to see you around" she said with a smile. He smiled at her and walked to the printers to gather his papers before heading to his first class. 

The rest of the week Thom and Isabel managed to see each other randomly in the halls and one time at lunch and each time it seemed they kept getting closer and closer. It was almost as though he had known her all his life.   
Throughout the week he would get random calls from Colin, asking about the woman and he would tell him about all of their encounters and Colin would make fun of him for seemingly jumping into something.   
"I can't help it, it's like she has this, pull on me or something! Maybe they are witches, or sirens, though the latter would be unfortunate" he said as he went through his movies.   
"You need to leave the imagination for your songs. Though I'm glad you finally managed to meet her. Just don't fuck it up though" said Colin before he rang off. Thom hung up the phone with an eye roll. A bit later he got a call from Ed confirming that they should all meet up and record a couple songs while they were back from University themselves, which Thom was excited about. It had been ages since they were all in one place and able to play together and he missed it. Though Jonny taking his songs and turning them into something had helped a lot. 

That weekend came around faster than Thom would have liked. He kept cleaning his apartment even though it didn't need it he also kept going around trying to make things look tidy and perfect for when Isabel came over. He had chosen a couple comedies to lighten the mood, he also he wasn't sure which genres she liked so he just assumed. They had planned on 6 to get everything started because according to Isabel that's when her mother laid down to sleep and it would be easier then when she was awake, though she'd still have to go over randomly to make sure she was alright.   
At exactly six he heard a soft knock at the door. He set a couple bowls of popcorn and crisps onto the coffee table and went to answer it. He opened the door and was greeted with a smile from Isabel.   
"Good evening" she said and Thom smiled.   
"Evening, come on in" he said as he stepped aside and let her in. She stepped in and took her shoes off before stepping in all the way and looking around the apartment. "I hope you like comedies, I didn't know what you liked so I decided to go for something light I guess" he said as he showed her to the living room with the bowls of snacks and a couple drinks set out.   
"Comedy is just fine, though I'm more partial to horror movies myself. They've gotten so much better over the years I think" she said as she took a seat on one end of the couch while Thom went to his wall of movies.   
"I have some horror if you wanted to watch that. I have the classics along with some newer ones" he said as he looked them over. He turned to her to list off titles but he found that she was already beside him and looking over his shoulder. He had to jump back a bit seeing as he didn't hear her move at all. "Quite the ninja, you are" he said with a laugh. She let out a laugh as well.   
"I get that a lot" she said as she reached out and grabbed the original House on Haunted Hill. "This one is my favorite, it's not scary or anything but it's amazing" she said as she handed him the movie. Thom took it with a smile.   
"Vincent Price is amazing" he said as he waked to the TV and turned it on and set it up for the movie to play before heading back to the couch and getting comfortable. He hit play and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and set it between them as the movie started to play.   
Halfway through the movie Thom realized that Isabel started to move closer and closer to him and he wasn't about to complain about it, though he did tell himself to not try anything and let her move first. By the end of the movie she was beside him and she was leaning against him, her eye's never leaving the screen as she kept reaching for the popcorn. Thom couldn't help but look over at her out of the corner of his eye. The way the light came from the TV and reflected off of her hair and skin it was too much. The credits started to roll and she sat up and stretched a bit and smiled at him.   
"That was fun." She said as she looked at her watch. "I need to go check on mother, but I'll be back in a bit, you go ahead and choose the next movie" she said as she stood up and went to the front door and put on her shoes before heading back over to her apartment.   
Thom stood up and took the now empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen and started another two bags. While they were popping he went over to the movies and looked through them before choosing the original Frankenstein. He took the other movie out and set up that one just as the microwave beeped. He went and grabbed the bag from the microwave and put it into the bowl before setting it on the coffee table again. He didn't have to wait long before there was Isabela's knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.   
"You could have just walked back in" he said as he stepped aside as she walked in.   
"That would be rude" she said with a smile. Thom laughed.   
"It really would be no problem, but whatever you're comfortable with" he said as they made their way back into the living room to start the next movie. She sat just as close to Thom as she was before she had left to check her mother and Thom wasn't complaining.   
When Isabela saw the title, he face lit up and she clapped a couple times with excitement.   
"You chose a good one. I may just have to keep you" she said with a laugh as she grabbed the popcorn and started eating it. Thom smiled and got comfortable. He reached into the bowl to grab a handful and his hand hit hers. He moved his hand back and laughed.   
"Sorry" he said as he waited for her to take what she wanted before he went for hers.   
"You're fine, I don't mind" she said as she reached her other hand over and took his in hers and held it through the rest of the movie. Thom felt the jolt go through him again and he wondered if she had felt it too. 

They had managed to get through one more movie after Frankenstein before Isabel had to go home for the night. They both met at the door while she put on her shoes. She stood up and looked at him with a smile.   
"I had an amazing time tonight. I really hope we can do this again at some point" she said and Thom nodded in agreement.   
"We could make it a weekly thing if you'd like, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you" he said, hoping that she would agree.   
"I would love that! Next Friday then after classes?" She said and Thom agreed. "Great! I can't wait. I'll see you at university then." She said as she stepped up to him and gave him a hug and he didn't hesitate to give one back. She moved away and kissed him on the cheek before heading toward the door. "Good Night Thom" she said.   
"Night, sleep well" he countered as she walked out the door.   
As soon as the door shut a smile lit up his face as he turned and went for the phone. He knew he was acting like a girl, but he really needed to tell Colin about that night, and also invite him and Jonny over again to relive Colin's food supply.


	3. I am all of the day's you chose to ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Chapter three! Finally!! I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I had a bit of writer's block and I'm also trying to put finishing touches on my wedding at the end of the month, its been a bit hectic. So here it is, hope you enjoy. It's a bit shorter than the other's I think, but hopefully this will give me a boost.

The next day after the date had Thom in the supermarket picking up a meal for that night. Ed and Phil were back in town for a week and he wanted to feed all of them before getting in some much needed practice and to get some songs written. Once he had a full basket he headed to the checkout line and get home to get things started. He was waiting in line behind a woman who was complaining about her cupons when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Isabel. He smiled and turned a bit.   
"Hi" he said as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back the best he could with a basket in his hand.   
"I thought that was you, but I wanted to be sure" she looked into his basket "Are you having a party?" She asked.   
"Eh, not really. A couple mates are in town for a holiday and their coming over to jam. I also promised my best mate that I'd eleviate his food supply from his younger brother" he said with a laugh.   
"That sounds like it'll be a fun time. Are you in a band then? I know we really didn't get a chance to talk during the movie" she said.   
"Kind of. It's not really a thing yet, though we're trying. Kind of hard to get anything together with two fifths of the band out of town for University" he said with a small laugh.   
"You'll have to play some things for me the next time I'm over. I'd love to hear them" she said.   
"Well I'd love to play them for you. I saw you played piano, do you play anything else?" He asked. She nodded.   
"I play a good few instruments. Mother wanted me to learn all I could. Though piano is my favorite" she said. She then nodded behind Thom. "It seems the woman has figured things out" she said and Thom turned to see the lady taking her bags and walking off. Thom put his basket on the belt and let the woman ring everything up. Once he paid he took his bags and stood off to the side and waited for Isabel to get rung up as well. Once that was all done they both walked out of the store.   
"It's awesome you can play a lot of things. I think you'd get along well with Colin's younger brother. He's a bit of a musical genius. So annoying sometimes" he said with a laugh.   
"Yes, it can be a bit frustrating" she said as they started to walk the same way.   
"Where'd you park?" Asked Thom.   
"Oh, I walked. I like walking sometimes" she said as she looked up to the sky. It was a nice day out and was very sunny.   
"Would you like a ride back?" Asked Thom as he walked up to his car.   
"That would be great actually. Thank you" she said as she followed him the rest of the way to his car. He unlocked it and put his bags in the backseat before unlocking her door and opening it for her. She stepped in with a smile and Thom shut the door and went to his side and started the car before heading home.   
"So, what are you studying?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.   
"History. I find it very fascinating. It's also been my best subject since I started school. I figure that if I'm really good at it, and enjoy learning it, I should do something with it. How about you?" She asked.   
"Literature mostly, with some music. I like music but learning it the correct way seems a bit boring" he said with a laugh.   
"It can get tedious at times. I do think completely learning music limits what you can do, at least in my opinion" she said.   
"Not for Jonny. That kid, like I said, musical genius. He's studying music theory and he can still come up with some crazy shit. He's really good at taking the jumbled mess that are my songs and making them work. It's quite amazing"   
"He sounds it. You will have to introduce me to him at some point" she said as she turned and stared out the window.   
"I mean, you could come over tonight if you want" suggested Thom.   
"I'd love to, but mother has plans for us tonight and she doesn't like it when I change things last minute. She's a bit old fashioned that way" she said with a sad smile.   
"That's fine, some other time then"   
"Oh yes! Most definitely" she said turning back to him and smiling big. He pulled into their complex and to their building and shut the car off before getting out, Isabel followed. He grabbed his bags and waited for her to follow in front of him.   
At his door Isabel walked over and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to her door.   
"Thank you for the ride" she said.   
"Anytime" he said as he tried to not blush as he walked inside. 

As soon as he walked inside he heard Colin's bass being played and Jonny's guitar. He walked in and placed the bags on the counter.   
"You couldn't have waited?" Asked Thom with a smile as he took in the scene in front of him. Colin was sitting on the ground, leaned up against a chair and Jonny was standing over his keyboards, guitar in front of him with random sheets of paper strewn about.   
"You took too long" said Colin as he grabbed one of the sheets that was thrown to him by Jonny and looked it over before playing what was on there.   
"I came up with so many ideas. I don't know where they came from. I need to get them out" said Jonny as he grabbed a stack and turned around and handed them to Thom, who took them and looked them over and nodded.   
"He's been up all night. Don't think he's slept since yesterday" said Colin, looking up from his bass and rolling his neck.   
"They came out of nowhere, like I said" said Jonny as he grabbed another stack and started looking through them before pulling out a random sheet and setting it on the keyboard and playing that on his guitar. Thom shook his head and laughed before setting the papers down and going to put away the groceries and to get dinner started before Ed and Phil showed up. Colin's playing stopped as Thom started putting things together and he was in the kitchen a second later.   
"So, are we going to see the lovely Isabel tonight?" Asked Colin as he started to go through the bags and pull random things out and handing them to Thom as he went along.   
"No, her mother has something planned for them tonight. I ran into her at the store actually" he said as he took the things from Colin.   
"Her mother seems a little to controlling it seems" he said as the keyboards stopped and Colin's bass was heard.   
"Just a bit. It seems a bit odd to, but whatever. Everyone's different I guess. She does want to meet everyone though. We'll have to set something up for later" he said as he finished with the first part of the meal and put it in the oven.   
"Can't wait to meet her. Though Jonny still thinks she a ghost" said Colin with a laugh. The music stopped and as if on cue Jonny appeared in the kitchen as well.   
"Until I meet her face to face I will continue to think that" he said as he started going through what was left of the bags and pulled out a thing of crisps and started eating them. Thom laughed and continued with the rest of dinner. 

Dinner had a couple more minutes to go when there was a knock on the door, to which Colin got up from the couch and answered it. He smiled as he saw Ed and Phil standing on the doorstep. He let them in and they went right to the living room, Ed ruffling Jonny's hair on the way in and getting a look from him as he straightened it up again. Phil bypassed everyone and went straight to the kitchen to look in on what Thom was making.   
"Philip! How's Uni?" Asked Thom as he took the food out of the oven and set it on the stove.   
"Boring, the usual. So what's this I hear about a woman?" He asked as he looked over Thom's shoulder to what he had made.   
"Cozzie running his mouth again I take it" said Thom with a laugh. "She's cool, a bit off, but really interesting." He said as he spun around and started to gather more things.   
"Are we going to meet her?" He asked.   
"Not tonight. She had plans with her mom, but hopefully soon. I think you all would get on pretty well" he said.   
"Can't wait for it"   
"She's a ghost!" Yelled Jonny from the living room and Thom shook his head and laughed. He gathered everything and put it all on the table. Jonny saw this and stood up and went straight for, what he considered, was his normal spot and picked up a plate and started to pile food onto it, the other's followed after and everyone sat around the table.   
"You know, I think we'll come home more often if you're going to cook for us every time" said Ed with a smile as he took a bite of his food.   
"It's not happening every time, don't get used to it" said Thom with a laugh. They ate the rest of the meal in an almost silence. Every once in a while someone would bring up the band and songs that they had been practicing or had idea's for and they decided to try all of them out after dinner. Everyone took turns paying on a practice space in town and they decided that they'd head there after everything. Dinner ended eventually and Thom, Jonny, and Colin loaded their things into the cars and headed off to the practice space. 

Once there they unloaded everything into the practice space and everyone got to setting up their equipment. Thom looked at everyone when everything was set and nodded.   
"Should we try the couple songs we already have to get back into the swing of things before we start on our ideas?" He asked and everyone nodded. Thom smiled and turned to the mic. "Alright, Anyone Can Play Guitar" he said. He counted off and the band went into it. They went through a couple more songs after that before Thom turned back to them.   
"And we managed to remember everything" said Ed, proud of himself and the band and everyone agreed.   
"I say we let Jonathan go first with his idea's. He's barely been getting any sleep over these things." Said Colin with a laugh. Jonny put his head down and started to play with a string on his sleeve.   
"Alright then Jon-Jon, let's hear it" said Ed as he turned to him. Jonny looked up again and nodded before readying his guitar again and went into playing his song. Everyone listened and nodded along, everyone getting idea's for what Jonny was playing. Thom turned halfway through and pulled his notebook out of his bag and started flipping through pages before stopping on one in particular and reading through it as Jonny continued to play.   
They had spent the better part of the night working on everyone's songs and they came out with three new songs as a result. Everyone was happy about it and talking as they loaded their things back into their cars and headed back to Thom's place. 

When they got there Isabel was standing outside of Thom's door. Of course Thom was surprised.   
"Isabel. Hey. I thought you had plans with your mum?" He asked as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.   
"She's asleep now. I figured I'd pop by for a bit and meet everyone" she said with a smile as she looked at everyone. The rest of the band looked shocked to actually see Thom's mystery 'girlfriend.'   
"Oh yea! You weren't waiting long were you?" He asked as he unlocked the door and opened it so everyone could pile in.   
"Not at all. Maybe a minute or so" she said as she followed Thom in.   
"So she isn't a ghost" said Jonny with a smile, this caused Isabel to let out a laugh and Thom shot him a glare, to which he bowed his head and stepped closer to Colin.   
"I can assure you, I'm flesh and blood" she said looking at Jonny with a smile.   
"Alright, well. Isabel, this is Jonny, Colin, Ed, and Phil" he said as he pointed everyone out and they in turn nodded at her and said hi.   
"It's nice to meet all of you" she said as she walked up and put her hand out to shake everyone's hand and they each took their turns, even if some were a bit awkward.   
"Likewise" said Colin as he was the last one to shake her hand. "I've heard a lot about you actually. Thom can't keep his mouth shut about you" he said with a smile.   
"Oh, all good I hope" she said as she gave a look to Thom.   
"Of course" he said as they all settled into random spots around the living room while Thom went to the fridge and brought out drinks for everyone. 

The rest of the night had everyone talking and listening to music. Once it had gotten late everyone left just leaving Isabel and Thom, who were now sitting on the couch as Thom played a couple of songs for her on his guitar. As he played she had her eyes closed and was swaying to the music and Thom couldn't help but become more and more enthralled with her. He had gotten through about four songs before she opened her eyes again and smiled at him.   
"You play great" she said as she scooted closer. "And you're self taught?" She asked and Thom looked down and nodded. "That's amazing" she said as he looked up again and smiled.   
"Thanks" he said as he scratched the back of his neck and she let out a small laugh.   
"You're really cute when you get shy" she said as she leaned in a bit and reached out to touch his cheek.   
"Never heard that one before" he said as he slightly leaned into her hand. She smiled bigger and leaned in the rest of the way and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He was shocked from it but his hand left the neck of the guitar and went to the base of her neck and he kissed her back. When their lips met Thom could have sworn he felt the electricity again but amplified and he realized that he wanted more, but he managed to hold back as he didn't want to scare her away. The kiss, for some reason felt familiar, like he had kissed her before, but he couldn't quite comprehend how that could be. After a bit he decided to test the waters and slightly stuck his tongue our and licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to go further. Isabel smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth and their tongues met as he deepened the kiss. She reached out and moved the guitar and set it to the side as she shifted again to get closer and lean him back a bit. His other hand went out to her waist and her other hand went to the other side of his face. They made out for a bit longer before Isabel pulled back and Thom had to stop himself from chasing her. Their eyes opened and they looked at each other. Isabel's eyes went to her watch and she let out a sigh.   
"I have to get going" she said as she dropped her hands from his face and he reluctantly moved his hands back as well. "This was fun though, this night" she said and Thom nodded in agreement.   
"I can't wait for Friday" he said as she stood up and he followed.   
"Yes, I can't wait as well. It will be great" she said as they made their way to the door. She turned and kissed him one last time. "Good night Thom" she said. He smiled and kissed her again.   
"Good night" he said as she opened the door and left. As he locked the door Thom had to let out a sigh. He was still not quite sure that everything had happened, but he wasn't going to complain about it. The feeling though, of having kissed her before bothered him a bit. He shook his head and started cleaning the apartment before heading to bed. 

Isabel walked to her apartment with a smile on her face, she was the happiest she had been in a long time and she was really hoping that he was the one that could help her out. She walked into the apartment and shut at locked the door. She turned around and her mother was standing there, arms crossed, not looking too happy.   
"And where were you?" She asked.   
"Across the way at the neighbors, we were listening to music." She said as she took off her shoes.   
"You mean the kid across the way with the weird colored hair?" She said.   
"It's not a weird color and yes, him. His name is Thom" she said as she walked in.   
"I don't want you hanging out with him again. He seems a bit not good" she said and Isabel rolled her eyes.   
"He's perfectly fine mother, no need to freak out" she said as she tried to make her way to her room.   
"I don't want you getting hurt is all. You know I only want what's best for you" she said.   
"No, you want what's best for you, the moment I find my true love the curse is broken, and you don't want that" said Isabel as she turned and glared at her mother.   
"That's not true. You know that's not true...." She said.   
"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. I think I really like him and I don't care what you think. I will continue to see him" she said as she went to her room and slammed the door to which her mother marched right behind her and threw the door open with a wave of her hand.   
"You don't walk away from me young lady! I am your mother and you will do as I say, and if I say you are not to see that young man you must honor my wishes" she said.   
"You stopped being my mother 200 years ago, you have to let it go" said Isabel as she waved her hand and sent her mother out of the room and shutting the door at the same time. "Go back to bed, you need your rest" she yelled through the door before starting to get ready for bed. As she got ready she thought back to the night and the kiss. She was quite positive that he was the one, he had to be. He had looked quite a bit different from when she first knew him, but he was still her Thomas. She had waited centuries to run into him again and she couldn't help but think that her waiting was over. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes and fell into a sleep filled with memories of her past life.


End file.
